My Boyfriend's Tummy
by sweetheart648
Summary: Cerita sederhana tentang Baekhyun yang memiliki kekasih tampan tapi berperut buncit seperti Chanyeol. ONESHOOT! CHANBAEK! Boys Love, YAOI. DLDR! RnR please!


[CHANBAEK FANFICTION]

Title : My Tummy Boyfriend

Main Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast: Find it!

Genre: Romance, humor, etc.

Rating: T

Warning: Boys Love! YAOI! FF Suka-suka! Bahasa tak baku! EYD payah! Typo(s) ! Jika tidak suka tidak perlu membaca.

Happy reading guys!

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun tak habis pikir. Chanyeol yang ia kenal dua tahun yang lalu adalah sosok yang sangat mencintai olah raga dan juga sangat menjaga bentuk tubuhnya agar tetap atletis, bahkan dulu ia memiliki otot perut yang sangat liat juga keras, tak lupa kulitnya yang agak coklat mendukung Chanyeol untuk semakin tampil manly dan juga seksi.

Untuk informasi, satu bulan setelah saling mengenal mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Namun setelah sekian lama Baekhyun memperhatikan kekasihnya itu, sejak tiga bulan yang lalu Chanyeol mulai hobi makan dalam porsi besar disertai meminum air dingin, dia juga sering bermain games sampai larut malam bahkan bertemu fajar. Itu semua membuat pola tidurnya berubah begitu pula dengan bentuk tubuhnya.

Chanyeol yang asalnya memiliki otot perut yang begitu keras dan menonjol kini berubah bentuk menjadi datar bahkan sedikit demi sedikit mulai memiliki buntalan lemak di sisi kanan kiri perutnya. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri ketika melihat hal itu untuk pertama kali ditengah mereka akan memulai sesi bercinta, bahkan ia merasa jika perut Chanyeol semakin buncit seperti ahjusshi-ahjusshi di luar sana.

Yang Baekhyun herani adalah mengapa Chanyeol tidak menjadi pendek saja? Dari pada buncit begitu.

Dalam kamar apartemen mereka, terlihat Baekhyun yang putus asa meletakan kembali kemeja Chanyeol ke dalam lemari dan menatap pacarnya itu dengan tatapan memelas sekaligus kesal.

"Chanyeol, sepertinya kau membutuhkan olah raga," ujar Baekhyun

Sementara di sebrang sana Chanyeol hanya diam saja, memilih bersadar pada dinding dan malah asyik membulak-balik tabloid games-nya.

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak gemuk," jawab Chanyeol

Mendengar itu Baekhyun dengan gemas berjalan kearah Chanyeol dan menepuk-nepuk perut buncitnya dengan keras. Rasakan ini! Rasakan! Lemak jenuh sialan!

Chanyeol memekik kesakitan dan berusaha untuk menghentikan tangan Baekhyun yang masih menepuki perutnya dengan brutal.

"Akh! Sakit! Sayang! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ah!"

"Kau masih menganggap jika perutmu masih ditumbuhi otot bukan? Kenapa kau begitu kesakitan, hah?"

Lama dalam pertarungan menyelamatkan perutnya, akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil melepaskan diri dari kekasihnya. Hey, walaupun tubuhnya kecil tapi jangan tanya soal kelincahannya.

Hidung Baekhyun terlihat kempas-kempis, bukannya seram justru ia terlihat menggemaskan ketika marah begini. Aish, amal apa yang Chanyeol perbuat di masa lalunya sampai mendapatkan kekasih seperti Baekhyun?

Baekhyun menatapnya tajam. "Kau tidak sadar jika perutmu itu makin membesar seperti ibu hamil? Bahkan kemeja barumu barusan tidak muat di bagian perut, kau tidak merasakannya juga? Dan lagi, kau lupa jika kita harus menghadiri pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan minggu depan?"

Mendengar cerocosan Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Oh, masalah perut ya? Baekhyun, kita hanya perlu membeli kemeja baru, bukan?"

Jinjja! Jinjja! Baekhyun menyerah, ia menutup matanya lelah dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, ia menatap Chanyeol jengah.

"Astaga Chanyeol! Bukan masalah kemejanya dan berhentilah hidup boros, kau mau gemuk seperti ahjussi-ahjussi mesum di luar sana?"

Chanyeol terkekeh dibuatnya. "Kau berlebihan, sayang, tentu saja aku akan berpikir ulang jika sampai tubuhku seperti itu."

Chanyeol dengan itu merangkak menaiki ranjangnya untuk mendekati Baekhyun lalu menindihnya, Chanyeol tersenyum miring ketika menyadari Baekhyun tengah gugup.

"Lagi pula..." Chanyeol meniup telinga Baekhyun, "...lelaki perut buncit itu seksi."

Baekhyun segera saja menyingkirkan wajah Chanyeol dengan tangannya.

"Seksi wajahmu! Lain kali kau harus melihat sendiri bentuk perutmu itu," ucap Baekhyun sebari menahan nafasnya ketika Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuh termasuk perut buncitnya, Baekhyun otomatis tertindih dan ini membuatnya sesak nafas!

"K-kau berat sekali! Ugh! Kau tega menindih tubuhku yang kecil ini. C-Chan, UGH!"

Segera sadar, Chanyeol kembali menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia mengukung Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku." Ia menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun yang ada di bawahnya.

Baekhyun terengah seperti itu yang entah mengapa terlihat cantik dan menggoda di mata Chanyeol, lantas pria itu mencuri satu kecupan dari bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol menciumnya lagi dan lagi, lalu menggulumnya.

Baekhyun terlena dan tidak ada pilihan lain selain balas melumat bibir Chanyeol. Mereka berciuman seakan tidak akan ada hari esok.

Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak mau tahu! Aku tidak ingin memiliki kekasih perut buncit!"

Mendengar itu Chanyeol menganga tak percaya.

"Baekhyun, kau tega sekali berkata seperti itu. Lagi pula ada untungnya perut ini, gadis-gadis di luar sana sudah berhenti menatap nafsu pada otot tubuhku. Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu lagi."

Tatapan Baekhyun berubah dan melembut lalu mendekap tubuh Chanyeol dan melingkarkan tangan kecilnya di punggung tegap prianya, lelaki mungil itu mengemudi punggung pria tampannya.

"Maafkan aku, mungkin aku hanya sedikit... yah... emosional barusan."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil kemudian mengecup pelipis kekasih kecilnya, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan harum leher Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa berhenti mencintaiku."

Jemari jahil Chanyeol mulai menjelajahi paha mulus Baekhyun yang terekspos.

"Ya! Menyingkir dariku, Park!"

.

.

.

Di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, Chanyeol tiada hentinya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan sebelah tangannya lagi guna untuk mendorong keranjang belanjaan mereka.

Saat ini ia dan Baekhyun sedang berbelanja bulanan untuk kebutuhan apartement juga untuk kebutuhan mereka.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menoleh. "Ya, sayang?"

"Aku ingin membeli beberapa Samyang, boleh ya?"

Puppy eyes itu tercipta setelahnya, karena Baekhyun tahu betul bagaimana tidak sukanya Chanyeol jika dirinya memakan makanan pedas.

Lantas Chanyeol hanya mengusap rambut hitam Baekhyun dan tersenyum kearahnya. "Hanya tiga bungkus, oke?"

Baekhyun memekik. "Yippy!" Ia memberi Chanyeol satu kecupan di bibir sebagai hadiah.

Lalu mereka berbelok memasuki area makanan instant. Tampak beberapa ibu yang tak jauh dari mereka sedang memasukan barang belanjaan mereka pada keranjangnya.

Saat Baekhyun sedang mengambil beberapa bungkus Mie Samyang, Chanyeol pun mengambil beberapa bungkus spaghetti juga carbonara, tak lupa sausnya dengan variant rasa.

"Apa kau lihat pasangan yang disana itu? Kasihan sekali lelaki mungil sepertinya mau saja berpacaran dengan pria buncit itu."

"Ah! Kau benar! Malah aku kira pria itu sejenis Pedophile yang memacari anak smp."

"Dia seperti ahjusshi perut buncit di luar sana."

"Nafsunya pasti besar, hi!"

"Anak yang malang, kalau saja dia mau dijodohkan dengan anak lelaki ku."

"Pria itu mengerikan dengan jaket lebarnya, ia tampak seperti seorang penculik balita."

Chanyeol-mendengar-semua-itu-dengan-jelas!

Rahangnya mengeras dan tanpa sadar meremas bungkus spaghetti yang ada digenggamannya. Dasar ibu-ibu penggosip! Lagipula hal apa yang mendasari mereka sampai dapat mengira jika Chanyeol seperti itu?

Namun mata Chanyeol memilih untuk menatap perutnya, disana terdapat bulatan agak besar yang dimana akan membesar jika Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Oh Astaga, apa memang semengerikan ini? Kenapa pula ia tidak menyadarinya sejak lama? Pantas saja Baekhyun sering kali mengomel tentang perutnya yang berubah drastis sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan ibu-ibu itu dan meletakan kembali spaghetti yang sudah remuk itu.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghampirinya dan meletakan bungkusan Samyang ke dalam keranjangnya, ia menyelipkan tangan kecilnya di jemari Chanyeol.

"Ayo, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol kontan saja menoleh, mengikuti keinginan hati ia mengecup dahi Baekhyun sayang.

Chanyeol kemudian kembali menghela nafasnya saat menghitung jumlah Samyang yang pacarnya letakkan, disana tertara enam buah.

"Sayang, aku bilang tiga."

Bibir Baekhyun melengkung kebawah. "T-tapi..."

Dengan emosi Chanyeol mengambil tiga dari sana dan meletakan ketempatnya kembali, lalu ia memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun, menatap kekasihnya yang sudah berkaca-kaca tanda ingin menangis.

Tanpa mempedulikan sekitar, Chanyeol menunduk untuk mengecup lembut bibir Baekhyun sekilas. "Kau ingat betapa ingin matinya aku saat kau harus melakukan operasi usus karena makanan pedas sialan itu? Jangan membuat dirimu mengulanginya! Itu akan membuatku sangat marah."

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dan mengecupi pucuk kepala kekasihnya seolah tak ingin kehilangan.

Baekhyun mulai menyadari kebodohannya karena mengira Chanyeol akan memperbolehkannya, namun ia salah. Dengan itu Baekhyun menunduk dalam.

"Chanyeol, maafkan aku, baiklah itu hanya tiga," cicit Baekhyun

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Bagus."

Mereka melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai berlalu, dengan tatapan tajam Chanyeol memperhatikan ibu-ibu yang tak jauh dari sana yang sedari tadi menggosipinya. Bagaimana pun Chanyeol termasuk orang yang sangat memperdulikan pandangan dan komentar orang-orang terhadap dirinya.

.

.

.

Hari selanjutnya Baekhyun terlihat memasuki sebuah cafeteria, matanya melihat jeli kesekitar dan dapat ia temukan sahabatnya Kyungsoo tengah melambaikan tangan kearahnya dari meja di dekat jendela. Lantas Baekhyun menghampirinya dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo, kini juga dapat Baekhyun lihat di depannya ada Kim Jonginㅡ kekasih Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun meletakan ranselnya dan menoleh kearah Kyungsoo. "Sudah lama Kyung?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Kau telat tahu, padahal kami baru saja memesan."

"Aku bisa menyusul," Baekhyun mengangkat bahu.

Jongin mematikan api di ujung putung rokoknya lalu menatap Baekhyun. "Dimana Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mendongkak menatapnya. "Di apartement."

"Ah, ya." Tubuh Baekhyun berbalik dan membuka tasnya, lalu mengambil sebuah kartu undangan dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. "Ini untukmu, dari Luhan, dia meminta maaf karena tidak bisa memberinya langsung padamu. Dia sedang berada di China sekarang."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk karena memang sebelumnya ia sudah mengetahui jika Luhan telah lama dilamar oleh Sehun.

Berbeda dengan Jongin yang menegakan tubuhnya dan mengambil kartu undangan itu dari tangan Kyungsoo, ia membulak-balik kartu itu.

"Bajingan gila Oh Sehun itu, berani sekali dia main mendahuluiku. Apa dia menghamili Luhan?" Jongin tersenyum miring dan meletakan kartu itu di meja.

Kyungsoo menatap kekasihnya tajam. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Jelas sekali jika Sehun lebih matang dibandingkan dirimu!"

Jongin terkekeh. "Bilang saja jika kau juga ingin segera kunikahi."

Kyungsoo memekik kesal pada Jongin namun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

Baekhyun dibuat tertawa oleh itu, Kyungsoo dan Jongin memang pasangan yang unik.

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka dan meletakan pesanan Kyungsoo.

"Selamat menikmati." Setelah itu pelayan berlalu.

Kyungsoo menyendokan makaroni pasta keju miliknya lalu menyodorkan nya pada Jongin.

"Ayo buka mulutmu!"

Respons Jongin, ia memundurkan kepalanya dari suapan pacarnya dan malah merebut sendok itu lalu menyuapkannya pada Kyungsoo. Setelahnya Jongin bergidik pada makanan berlemak tinggi itu.

"Untukmu saja, aku tidak bisa memakan makanan itu saat ini karena aku sedang menjaga takaran lemak di tubuhku," ucap Jongin

"Persetan dengan tubuh kerempengmu itu!" Ujar Kyungsoo tajam sebari mengunyah. "kau orang tak normal yang selalu menomor satukan otot perutmu itu."

Jongin tergagap mendengarnya, ia bisa menerima marabahaya dunia namun tidak untuk kemarahan Kyungsoo. "Baby, maksudku bukan begitu tapi-"

"Masa bodoh, aku tidak mau masak untukmu lagi!"

"Baik!" Jongin merebut makan Kyungsoo dan memakannya seperti kesetanan. "Aku memakannya, kau lihat?"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memerhatikan pasangan ini hatinya menyadari sesuatu yang penting sekarang.

Chanyeol tidak bisa selalu sempurna untuknya.

Kadang kekurangan itu perlu kau tampakan untuk melihat berapa banyak takaranmu ketika mencintai seseorang, dan hasil akhirnya, kau terbukti benar-benar mencintainya saat kau mampu menerima segala kekurangannya.

Chanyeol tidak pernah memprotesinya, malah Baekhyun lah yang sebaliknya.

Chanyeol tidak pernah menuntut ini itu, namun Baekhyun lah yang sebaliknya.

Tetapi pacarnya itu tetap bersabar menerima setiap perlakuannya. Karena Chanyeol pernah mengatakan jika kau mencintai seseorang maka mau tak mau kau harus menerima segala konsekuensi saat memilih untuk berlabuh padanya. Itulah sebab mengapa hidup ini terlalu banyak pilihan.

"Kyungsoo, aku haru pulang." Baekhyun mengambil tasnya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Baek, maaf merepotkanmu untuk membawakan kartu undangan ini padaku."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak masalah." Dengan itu Baekhyun bangkit. "aku duluan, Kyungsoo, Jongin."

Jongin mengangkat tangannya. "Beritahu Chanyeol besok ia harus menemuiku di game center."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berlalu dari sana.

Perhatian Kyungsoo kembali pada Jongin, namja bermata bulat itu menyodorkan sebuah cheesecake pada Jongin.

"Makanlah setelah itu kita pulang."

Jongin menghela nafasnya dan mengambil cheesecake itu. Untung saja ia mencintai Kyungsoo sepenuh hatinya.

Setelah ini Jongin memutuskan akan langsung pergi ke Gym tempat biasa ia melatih ototnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kini telah sampai di apartement dan membuka daun pintunya. Terasa sepi disini, namun samar-samar Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara besi berbenturan dari salah satu ruangan, lantas karena penasaran Baekhyun membuka ruangan olahraga Chanyeol yang lama tak tersentuh.

Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol tengah berolahraga, pria itu tengah melakukan sit up di papan Sit Up Bench miliknya. Baekhyun terkekeh geli saat melihat Chanyeol yang banyak berkeringat dan mati-matian berolahraga setelah sekian lama.

Menyadari jika seseorang tengah memperhatikannya, Chanyeol menoleh dan seketika matanya membulat melihat kekasihnya sedang berada di ambang pintu sebari tersenyum lembut.

"Hai, Chanyeol."

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol lantas bangkit lalu menghampiri kekasih kecilnya itu.

"Apa yang tengah kau lakukan hm?" Baekhyun menyeka keringat dahi Chanyeol.

"Ya, berolahraga," Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya. "tepatnya sedang mengecilkan perutku."

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Mengapa tiba-tiba? Bukannya kau sebelumnya acuh?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan kedua tangannya mengambil pinggul Baekhyun, menariknya untuk memeluk kekasih kecilnya.

"Kau ingat ibu-ibu di supermarket tempo hari? Mereka mengataiku ahjusshi perut buncit yang memacari anak smp."

Sontak saja Baekhyun menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. "Benarkah? Aku tidak terlalu mendengarnya."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Karena itu aku melakukan ini, tidak sampai six pack sih, aku hanya ingin membuat perutku lebih rata."

Baekhyun terkekeh, lalu ia berjinjit untuk mengecup bibir penuh dihadapannya. "Lupakan ini, sekarang kita makan saja, kau tampak sangat kelelahan."

"Kau tidak marah jika aku makan lagi?" Mata Chanyeol membulat karena terkejut.

Baekhyun sontak saja mengernyit. "Eh? Memangnya kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Karena perut buncitku?"

"Kau pikir dengan itu aku akan berhenti mencintaimu? Bahkan jika kau berubah menjadi kakek-kakek sekalipun aku akan tetap mencintaimu." Baekhyun akhirnya mendengus

Chanyeol tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, dengan mengikuti kata hati Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun sehingga menjadikan kekasih kecilnya sebagai koala.

"Aku akan memberimu hadiah untuk pengakuanmu barusan."

Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya disepanjang pundak Chanyeol. "Ya! Chanyeol kau bau! Kau berkeringat sangat banyak. Mandilah dulu!"

Chanyeol mengabaikannya dan memilih berjalan menuju kamarnya, setelah sampai Chanyeol membanting Baekhyun ke ranjang besarnya, lalu merangkak ke atas tubuh Baekhyun. "Buat apa mandi jika aku akan kembali berkeringat?"

Baekhyun menatapnya takut. "Apa maksudmu, hah?"

"Aku akan berkeringat...

"...berkeringat karena dirimu."

"Ya! Chanyㅡ hhmmpppt!"

.

.

.

END

Sebenernya ff ini udah lama sih tapi baru sekarang updatenya :p ff ini lahir saat kita lagi gemparnya sama perut buncit Papih wkwkwk tapi sekarang udah jadi nutella aja tuh. Ga cuad erlelele~

Gimme a review buat cerita sederhana ini? ^^


End file.
